


The Most Beautiful Day

by BoPeepWithNoSheep



Series: Magnulia Fics [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Balance (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, half orc Julia, just pure fluff, raven's roost revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPeepWithNoSheep/pseuds/BoPeepWithNoSheep
Summary: He'll cherish this memory for the rest of his life.





	The Most Beautiful Day

“Hey there, Lieutenant Burnsides.” Her smile is bright as the sun, twice as powerful. Like a supernova that could obliterate him in an instant.

He smiles back, “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, General Waxman.”

He salutes her, a hand braced against his chest even though no one else in their army does the same--But Magnus and Julia have never fit the standard, so it’s their salute now. They save the formal militia salute for their men and Magnus has been saving a one-fingered salute for the next time they spot Kalen.

There hasn’t been an all-out battle in a few months now, the fighting has mostly settled into the standard guerrilla warfare. Kalen sends down his men to collect taxes, the rebels trash and set fire to their carts, Kalen sends down more men to punish them for trashing the carts, the cycle continues. Eventually, Magnus figures, Kalen’s gotta run out of carts.

Julia reaches forward, placing her hands on his hips and tugging him forward. He slots into her curves and angles like a lost puzzle piece. She rests her chin on the top of his head and breathes deeply, “You smell like--flowers?”

Magnus laughs he can never pull a fast one on Julia, her nose is just so much more sensitive than his. He pulls away from her embrace just long enough to produce a small circlet of poppies and pimpernels from his bag. He gestures towards her head, “May I?”

Julia chuckles but nods in spite of her exasperation. The soft red flowers look striking against the dark green of her hair. Magnus thinks silver will look beautiful against the soft green of her skin. After he settles the flowers on her head he cups her cheeks and goes on his tiptoes to press a kiss against her forehead.

“What will my army think, if they see me crowning myself like Kalen?” Julia muses, leaning forward to return his kiss in kind.

“Well I'm not sure what they'd do but I’ve already sworn fealty to you, so I guess I’d have to kneel,” Magnus thinks if he could smile any wider his face would break as he reaches back into his pack. He presents and opens a small, purpleheart box decorated with carvings of ducks and swords. He takes her left hand and lowers himself to the ground, “Julia Waxman, when all this is over and Raven’s Roost is safe again, will you marry me?”

For a moment he watches her sputter, to see her so speechless and stunned is a moment he'll cherish. Just as quickly though she's nodding, words still not quite possible but they don't need them anyway. With a watery laugh, he slips the ring onto her finger and barely a second later he's lifted up and up and she's spinning him and they're both laughing.

He'll cherish this memory for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm on a magnulia kick don't @ me
> 
> title taken from My Most Beautiful Day from Tuck Everlasting.


End file.
